


The past comes back to haunt you

by RobronFan3801



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronFan3801/pseuds/RobronFan3801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert, Aaron and Liv are a happy little family. They will protect eachother no matter what. When Robert and Aaron's engagement comes along, Liv helps them plan their wedding. But will Liv suddenly cause problems when something happens? And what will happen when they all find out a shocking secret that the police have been keeping from them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4th September 2016

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFic so it may not be very good. I am trying to get better at writing. But i hope you like it. (=  
> The first few chapters are just a build up to the actual reason behind the title.   
> Feel free to leave comments and give me some tips, because i am new to this and would love some advice so i can make my writing better.  
> Thanks for reading!

Robert was all prepared for the day ahead. He practically ran down the stairs and through the door to the back room of the Woolpack quicker than ever. "Somebody looks excited" Liv smiled, half asleep. "Yeah, I have a huge business meeting today and i am taking Aaron out tonight on a special date" he replied, sounding like he was going to burst with happiness with a big smile across his face. "A business meeting with a load of boring old farts, yeah totally exciting" Liv said as sarcastically as she could through the mouthful of toast she had just shoved in her mouth. It was the summer holidays so Liv was off school. "I have to go to work now. I left a note on my pillow so Aaron will know where I have gone. I didn't want to wake him as he looks so adorable when he is sleeping and also he deserves a good rest. I will see you later." He gave Liv a hug and set off for his busy day ahead.

Aaron woke up to find the note Robert had left. The note said "Got a big meeting today so i got up earlier and left early. Will be back in time for dinner. Taking you out somewhere special because you deserve it. Love you, Robert xx" The note brought a sweet smile to Aaron's face as he got up and got dressed.

He went downstairs to find that liv had gone but there was a big bunch of flowers on the table. Again Robert left a note. This one said "A present for the love of my life, see you later." Aaron loved it when his boyfriend left him cute little presents every now and then, just to show how much Rob loves him. Liv walked in on her phone, probably texting Gabby. "Aww Rob got you flowers that is so cute." Aaron could hear the sarcastic tone in her voice before she made puking noises "Where's the bucket" She burst out laughing. "Very funny Liv" He was not impressed "Are you going to Gabby's?" "No, we are meeting at the park then going into Hotten, if you don't mind, then I am staying for a sleepover" She replied. "That's fine Liv. Off you go then and enjoy yourself."

Meanwhile, Robert was just finishing his meeting. "Well then looks like I better sign this contract. Home James seems to be doing well by the looks of things." A man in a navy suit with a white shirt was looking at the contract with a huge grin. "Thank you Mr Bridges." Robert beamed. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr Sugden. We are looking forward to working with your company." They shook hands and Robert left feeling the excitement building inside him.

Robert walked through the door of the Woolpack so quietly that Aaron never heard him come in. Aaron felt hands slide round his waist from behind him. He turned around to see Robert smiling. He loved Rob's smile. "I guess the meeting went well." Aaron said placing his arms around his boyfriend's neck, gazing at him with his sparkling blue eyes that always makes Robert's heart skip a beat. "Yeah, I just landed a huge contract for Home James. How was your day?" He kissed Aaron before he had a chance to answer "Well, Adam was just sat at the desk moaning the whole time about the boiler at his and Vic's place, apparently one minute it's boiling next it's freezing." Aaron replied. Robert Laughed "So not very busy I guess?" He asked. Aaron nodded before pulling Robert in for another kiss "But hopefully I will be now." He grinned. "Liv's staying at Gabby's tonight and Charity has gone to Hotten with Mum and Noah to get some school stuff for him, so we have the place to ourselves for a few hours." Aaron looked Robert up and down hands still wrapped around his neck. Robert kissed Aaron and whispered "Well then, before we go out we could go upstairs for a bit." He grabbed Aaron by the hand and led him upstairs.

A few hours later, Aaron and Robert were just about to leave for their date night when Chas and Charity walked in to the back room. "Hi boys, you going anywhere nice?" Chas asked. "I am taking Aaron out to dinner, then we are coming back and we are going to snuggle on the sofa and watch a movie." Robert replied. "Well then, have fun and we do not want to hear you two tonight." Charity giggled as she said it. Aaron gave her an annoyed look before they left.

The restaurant wasn't too busy for 7:00pm which was perfect. Aaron and Robert took a seat in the corner, a tall lady in her mid twenties approached them "Hello, I am Chloe, I will be your waitress this evening, what would you like to drink?" She had a slight german accent which was gentle and kind. "Two large white wines please." Robert replied wanting to treat his boyfriend with the best possible service from the best restaurant in Hotten. "Thanks Rob, i really needed to get out and this is great." He leaned over the table and kissed Robert gently. "Just wait till you see the big surprise later." He replied and then kissed Aaron back.

They got back at 11:00pm to find the pub empty. Everyone had gone to bed. Robert sat on the sofa and pulled out a DVD from under the table. "Sit down" He said as Aaron was just standing there watching Robert like he was the most beautiful thing in the universe. They snuggled down to watch the movie with Aaron resting his head on Robert's shoulder.

Liv and Gabby were in Gabby's room playing truth or dare?. "Truth or dare?" Gabby asked "Truth" Liv replied. "Ok, Do you like living with Aaron and Robert?" Gabby questioned. "Yeah, of course I do, they are a lot of fun although when they're all lovey dovey it does get a bit sickening. But yeah I love living with them. Your turn. Truth or dare?" Liv was hoping for dare. "Dare" "ok, I dare you to go downstairs and steal a bottle of vodka and two glasses." 'Fine I'll do it" Gabby snuck downstairs really quietly knowing that her dad, Laurel, Arthur, baby half sister Dotty and her Grandad were all asleep. It was 11:30pm and everyone else was tired. She grabbed the vodka and glasses and ran upstairs as quiet as she could to not wake anyone up. "Nice one, Now let's get smashed." Liv said pouring a glass out for her and a glass out for Gabby and countinuing their game.

The movie had finished but Aaron had already fallen asleep half way through. "Oh well." Robert whispered, even though Aaron couldn't hear him. "Guess I'll have to show you my big suprise tomorrow." He picked Aaron up and carried him to bed. Robert left Aaron in his clothes and climbed in next to him in the bed placing an arm around Aaron's waist before falling asleep himself.

It was midnight, Liv and Gabby were still awake but this time very drunk and had stopped playing truth or dare? Now that Liv was covered in very messy make-up and Gabby was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. The door flung open "Girls, It is midnight go to sleep." Laurel was very angry and very tired. "Sorry Laurel." They both said. Luckily Liv had hid the empty vodka bottle under Gabby's bed as the door opened. Laurel shut the door and after Liv cleaned herself up, both girls fell asleep, Liv was on the floor and Gabby was in her own bed.


	2. 5th September 2016

The next morning Liv and Gabby woke up to the sound of Ashley and Sandy shouting downstairs. "Gabby, I don't feel too well. Do you mind if I go home?" Liv asked looking pale and almost about to throw up. "I don't feel too good either." Then Liv spotted the empty vodka bottle. "How are we going to get rid of the bottle without anyone noticing." "I'll figure something out" Gabby said. "You just go home." Liv went downstairs to find Ashley and Sandy had both stopped arguing. "I don't feel well so I'm going home." She said. "Oh yes, that's fine. You don't look good." Laurel said, "Let me take you back, just to be safe." Liv nodded. 

"Good morning my sleeping beauty." Robert said as Aaron walked down the stairs. He gave Aaron a kiss before handing him a plate of toast. Aaron's phone buzzed on the table. He looked at the message. It was from Laurel "Just bringing Liv home, she doesn't feel very well. She threw up on our front lawn so you may want to keep an eye on her. But i can smell alcohol on her so will have to question Gabby. Just letting you know" "Oh great." Aaron said annoyed. "What is it?" Robert was concerned. "It's Liv, she isn't feeling well so Laurel is bringing her back. Apparently her and Gabby were drinking last night, they can smell the alcohol on her and she threw up on their lawn." Aaron replied. "Nice" Robert replied sarcastically.

Aaron was really angry at Liv when Laurel brought her into the backroom. "I'm so sorry Aaron." Liv was pretty much crying. "What were you thinking?" He asked her. "Me and Gabby were playing truth or dare? and I dared her to get a bottle of vodka and we got really drunk." She replied before Aaron told her to go upstairs and have a shower before they talk. "Shall I put the kettle on?" Chas asked. "Yeah might aswell." Robert said. Aaron sat down on the sofa and snuggled up to Robert, frustration still visible on his face. "Mum, can you talk to her please? She will listen to you." Aaron was too stressed to talk to his sister and he thought he might upset her, so Chas agreed and went upstairs to find Liv. Robert was pretty annoyed too, he was going to reveal his big surprise today because Aaron fell asleep last night, but this had to ruin it. 

That night Aaron was in bed looking at a leaflet of potential flats and cottages in the area. "This one looks nice, Miller's cottage, not too far away, about a three minute walk away." Robert hopped into bed and looked at the picture on the leaflet Aaron was holding. "Yeah it does." Robert agreed. "But what about this one, Hawley cottage." Robert pointed to the picture on the left. "Yeah that does look nice, actually it's closer and has more space." Aaron said. "Are we going to put in an offer then?" Robert asked, he leaned over and kissed Aaron on the head. "Maybe, we have to discuss it with Liv first." Aaron replied. "It will be good to get our own place, just us and Liv." "Yeah and no Charity." Robert whispered. They both laughed. Aaron put the leaflet down on his bedside table and turned out the light. "Night Robert, Love you." "Night Aaron, Love you too." They both fell asleep cuddled up cosily.


	3. 6th September 2016

It was 3:00am, Aaron was tossing and turning in his sleep. Suddenly, he shot up, placed his head in his hands and cried quietly so he didn't wake anyone up. But it was enough to wake Robert. Robert sat up slowly and opened his eyes to see his boyfriend sat up, crying into his hands and shaking like a leaf. Robert carefully put his arm around Aaron to comfort him. Aaron placed his head gently on Rob's shoulder feeling safe in his boyfriend's arms. Robert hated seeing Aaron in this vunerable state but he knew that this was going to happen a lot. "Was it a bad dream?" He asked softly. Aaron just nodded, his bright blue eyes misted by the tears. Rob didn't ask further because he knew that Aaron doesn't like talking about it. 

They sat there for about 15 minutes before Aaron said anything. "I need a glass of water." He whispered, he was still pretty shaken up. Robert got up and made his way downstairs to fetch him some water. When he got back to the bedroom Aaron was sat on the edge of the bed just gazing out of the window. "Here, are you ok?" Rob said placing the glass down on the bed side table next to Aaron. "Yeah, i will be. Thanks." He replied taking the glass slowly in his shaky hands. Neither of them got back to sleep that night they just lay there awake discussing their plans for the morning. Robert was thinking about his surprise for Aaron, hopefully today will have no interruptions.

At 6:00am Aaron's alarm went off. He jumped out of bed and got changed very quickly. Robert was a bit slower. "Why are you in such a rush?" Robert was just putting on his burgundy shirt on and buttoning it while Aaron was almost out of the bedroom door. "I dunno, just in a good mood that's all. Last night may have been horrible but today i feel a lot better." He beamed, a big smile across his face. Robert was thinking, "This is it, Aaron's in a good mood, let's hope my surprise goes well." "Rob, are you still here?" Aaron joked as Robert was brought out of his thoughts."Yeah, just thinking about things." He responded. "Yeah, like what?" Aaron asked curiosly. "You and how much i love you." Robert replied shyly. "Aww soft lad" Aaron pulled Robert in for a kiss before heading downstairs to make a coffee. 

"Morning love." Chas said as Aaron walked through to the back room. "Morning" He was already sat down at the table when Robert finally came downstairs. "Want a cuppa, Rob?" Chas asked him. "Yes please, Chas." He replied before kissing Aaron on the top of the head and sitting down next to him. Liv made her way downstairs. "Liv, are you ok?" Robert asked. Liv looked really pale and looked as if she were about to cry. "No, i don't feel well at all." She turned around and ran back upstairs. The sound of wretching was all you could hear. "Poor Liv, I think she has a tummy bug." Chas said placing two mugs of coffee in front of her son and Robert. "I will look after her and you two take the day off, you need some time together." Chas said.


	4. 6th September 2016

Robert was all set for his big surprise. He had planned it while he was getting Aaron a glass of water the night before. "What are you doing?" Aaron was looking at his boyfriend puzzled. Robert was writing a list of things to do leading up to the surprise but he didn't want to tell Aaron. "Just a list of stuff for work." He lied. Aaron knew when he was lying and snatched the paper off the table. 

⦁ Buy Flowers  
⦁ Pick outfit  
⦁ Take Aaron out for a bit  
⦁ Buy a

"What is the last thing on your list, Rob?" Aaron asked him with a smile of adoration and curiosity on his face. "Err, don't know yet. I just wanted to surprise you with a nice day out that's all." Robert was relieved that he hadn't finished that list before Aaron snatched it or the surprise would have been ruined. "You're such a softie." Aaron whispered. Robert looked over at Aaron who was sitting on the chair next to him. His blue eyes focused on Robert. It was then that Robert knew for sure that Aaron was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Liv was in bed. She was texting Gabby. "Not well today so can't come over." "I don't feel ill so i don't think it was the vodka." Gabby responded. "I think it's a tummy bug and so does Chas." "Get well soon (=" "Thanks Gabby." Liv put her phone down and turned on her TV. There was nothing on but she still wanted to watch something so she ended up watching DIY SOS. 

There was a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in" she said. Robert walked in with a bowl of soup. "Here, eat this. It's chicken soup." "Thanks Rob. Where's Aaron?" "He's downstairs, i could go get him if you want." "No no, it's fine. So are you two doing anything nice today?" She asked. "Well i do have a big surprise planned" He said handing the list to her which he finally finished when Aaron wasn't looking. The last thing on the list was Buy a ring. Liv's face lit up after reading it. "You're going to propose!" She said as cheerily as she could even though she was ill. "Yeah, but don't tell Aaron if he comes up. Promise?" "Promise." He left to go find Aaron.

Aaron was sat at the bar, pint in hand. Jermaine was serving Jimmy when Robert walked out from the back room. He sat down next to Aaron. "Hey, Robert!" Jimmy shouted "What do you want?" He replied. "One of the trucks broke down a few miles down the road." "What do you want me to do about it, it's my day off." Robert was slighty annoyed. Jimmy turned to Aaron. "You don't mind driving up there and having a look for us." "Yeah, sure, Where abouts?" Aaron asked. Jimmy gave him the directions. Aaron stood up. Robert grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He gave Aaron a kiss and told him to drive safely. As Aaron turned around and headed out the door, Chas walked over to Robert and tapped him on the shoulder. "Come through to the backroom, there is something i need to talk to you about." Robert followed her.

Chas closed the door. "What is it?" Robert asked, confused. "As your future mother-in-law i suppose you shut up and listen." Robert looked at her puzzled. "Liv told me about your big surprise for Aaron." She smiled. He was still confused about why she wanted to talk to him. "So, When are you going to ask him?" "I dunno, maybe tonight, i was going to do it yesterday but Liv and Gabby kinda spoiled it." "Rob, I never thought i would say this but I am offering to help you." Robert was shocked. "You're helping me?" "Yeah, if it involves my son." She said. "Come on, Let's get planning." She told him. They sat down and Chas wrote down some things to prepare.


	5. 6th September 2016

Two hours later, Aaron got back from fixing the truck. He was covered in oil. "I'm going for a shower." He said walking into the backroom. Robert turned around to see Aaron standing there, oil all over his face and hands. "Ahh, there's my dirty little grease monkey." Robert laughed. "haha very funny." Aaron was just about to go upstairs. "Hang on a minute." Robert looked at his boyfriend again and laughed. "After your shower put on something decent and meet me in the bar." "Why?" Aaron asked. "You'll find out later." Robert winked. Aaron went for his shower.

After Aaron had his shower, he got dressed into something that wasn't too flashy but wasn't too casual either. He walked into the bar to find all of the Dingles there. Belle, Lisa, Charity, Chas, Sam, Marlon, April, Samson, Cain and Moira even Zak and Joanie were there with Kyle. Liv was there too, even though she was still ill. He looked over and saw Vic, Adam, Diane and Doug. Andy and Chrissie didn't show up. 

"What's going on?" He was really confused. Robert grabbed both of Aaron's hands and led him to the middle of the pub. "You know that i had a surprise for you the other day right?. And you wanted to know what the last thing was on that list i was writing this morning." He said smiling. Aaron nodded, he still had no clue what was going on. All of a sudden Robert got down on one knee. He pulled a ring out from his jacket pocket. "This was the last thing on that list. Aaron Dingle, would you make me the happiest man in the universe." He paused for one second "Will you marry me?" There was a silence in the pub. "Yes, of course i will Robert." Aaron replied. Robert got up and kissed Aaron. 

Cheers erupted from both families and Victoria was almost about to faint. She was so happy for her brother and his fiancé. "Champagne for everyone!" Charity announced. Aaron and Robert were still hugging and had forgotten everyone around them until Zak patted Aaron on the back. "Congratulations my boy." "Thanks Zak." 

Robert went to talk to Vic. "Congrats Rob!" She squealed as she hugged her brother. "Thanks Vic" "Nice one mate, you better make Aaron happy or i will destroy you Sugden." Adam laughed jokingly. "Adam be nice." Vic told him. "Oh come on babe, you know i was joking." Adam smiled. Robert walked over to Aaron. "I see Vic's happy." Aaron's eyes caught Robert's. "I love you Aaron." "I love you too Rob." "I am going to bed 'cause all this lovey dovey stuff is making me feel worse than i already do." Liv joked. "Oi you!" Aaron turned around to see his sister laughing, she looked a lot better now than she did that morning. 

Chas ran the bell at the bar. "Raise your glasses, to Aaron and Robert and their engagement." "To Aaron and Robert." Everyone chorused. "To us." Robert whispered. "To us" Aaron repeated.


	6. 7th September 2016

The next morning Aaron and Robert were still asleep when Chas and Liv got up. Liv was back to her normal gobby self and was getting on Chas' last nerve. "Please let me go and wake them up. Pleeease." "No Let them sleep, i think they had a late night last night." Chas winked at Liv. Liv pulled a face "eww too much info Chas." Chas laughed and placed toast on a plate. "Here, eat this then make yourself scarce." Liv ate the toast and went to Gabby's.

Aaron woke up first. He turned over to see Robert still asleep. "Wake up sleepy head." Aaron whispered as he shook Robert gently. "Rob, come on, get up." "Why?" Robert groaned half asleep. "'Cause it's 12pm" "What?" Robert looked at the alarm clock. "How did we sleep in this late?" "I dunno, maybe last night tired us both out." Aaron whispered into his ear. Robert was wide awake now and pulled Aaron in for a kiss. They got up and got dressed. 

Downstairs, Charity was on the phone. "Belle, listen to me, Zak and Lisa are over. You have to stop beating yourself up about it. I will see you later, yeah? right, bye." She turned around to see Aaron and Robert walking in. "Had fun last night i guess. I could hear you, you know." Robert and Aaron both looked at eachother awkwardly. "Suppose you two want the place to yourselves?" "Err yeah actually we do." Robert replied. "Fine i'm going. i'll be behind the bar if you need anything."

Liv knocked on the front door to Gabby's house. The door opened. It was Ashley. "Oh hi Liv." He said. "Gabby! Liv's here!" he shouted upstairs. Gabby came downstairs. "Hi Liv, Dad, Can Liv come in?" "Yes, yes, of course." Ashley replied. He had forgotten that Liv and Gabby had gotten drunk a few nights ago and left them in the house alone while he went to David's shop. "So i'm guessing he forgot about the vodka." Liv said. "Yeah, and Laurel said we are not to be left alone together and look what he has done." "I'm not drinking this time Gabby." Liv mumbled. "What!? Why not?" Gabby exclaimed. "Because Aaron got really annoyed with me, and also i got ill didn't I?" "Yeah, but that wasn't to do with the vodka." "I know, i just don't want to get in trouble again." "Fine" Gabby sighed. "What do you want to do then?" Liv told Gabby about Robert and Aaron's engagement before they left to meet Jacob at the park.

Meanwhile, Chas was serving Cain behind the bar. "So our Aaron's engaged now, never thought i'd see the day." Cain said taking a sip of his pint. "I know, i am so proud of my little boy." Chas blushed. "Not so little now is he?" Lisa beamed. "Belle are you alright?" Charity asked looking over at the troubled teen. "Yeah, fine. Just thinking. Give Aaron my love." She said as she got up and left. "What do you think about this?" Chas was showing Lisa a dress in a magazine. "Oh that's lovely. You will look brilliant in that." "Thanks Lisa. I was hoping to get it for the wedding." "They haven't even set a date yet?" Cain was just getting up to go. "Well it's always good to plan in advance." Lisa added. Chas agreed.

"We have two choices for dates." Robert explained as he and Aaron were discussing the wedding. "Ok, Which two?" Aaron asked. "Well, we have the fourth of December, the day of our first kiss. Or the fourteenth of April, the day we got back together as a proper couple." "Hmm, How about December. It's nearer and i just want to marry you a soon as possible" Aaron replied before kissing Robert. When they finally pulled away Robert looked directly into Aaron's eyes. "Fourth of December twenty sixteen it is then." They kissed again before Aaron got up. "I am going to get a beer. You coming?" Robert got up and they both walked into the bar.

"Here they are, finally." Chas laughed. "About time boys, we were wondering where you were." Marlon added. "We have decided on a date." Aaron announced. "Really?" Charity asked "Come on then tell us." "This December. The fourth to be exact." Robert smiled. "Why is that day so special?" Cain asked. "It was the day of our first kiss two years ago." Aaron replied. "Oh right." Cain mumbled. "Have you discussed it with Harriet?" Lisa asked. "No, we don't want to have it in the church. We want it to be close friends and family only, in a registery office. We both agreed on it." Aaron responded. "We don't want a huge wedding. And we will have a small family gathering in here instead of a reception." "That's ok love." Chas said "It's your wedding and you two get to decide how you want it."


	7. 7th - 8th September 2016

Later on Aaron was just getting into bed when Robert walked into the bedroom, his hand behind his back. "Close your eyes and hold your hands out." he whispered. "Why?." "Just do it Aaron." Aaron closed his eyes. Robert placed a medium red box in Aaron's hands. "Open your eyes." Aaron opened his eyes then looked into the box. It was a watch. "You didn't have to." Aaron said looking up at Robert with a huge smile. "Yes, i did." "Why, though?" Aaron asked. "Does there have to be a reason?" Robert asked knowing the answer already. Aaron shook his head before kissing Robert as a thanks. 

They snuggled in bed watching TV for a little. "There is something important, that we really need to discuss." Robert said as he pressed the off button on the remote. "What is it?" Aaron asked. "We need to discuss last names." "Oh ok, i already thought about this myself." Aaron said. "Yeah, well we need to decide who's taking what name." "I want to be a Sugden." Aaron replied looking up at Robert, who had a confused expression on his face. "Really? But you've only just become a Dingle." Robert pointed out. "Yeah but, I'm sure they won't mind." Aaron added. "Ok, that's sorted then. Aaron Sugden. I like it." Robert whispered. He kissed Aaron before turning out the light. "Good night Aaron." "Night Rob."

The next day Liv was back to school. "I don't have to go to school." She said annoyed. "Yes you do, it's the law." Aaron replied. "School doesn't even start today, does it?" She was really starting to wind Aaron up now. "Let me check." He pulled out his phone and searched Hotten Academy. "Ahh, here we go. Year seven, twelve and thirteen go in on Wednesday the seventh of September. Which was yesterday. And year eight, nine, ten and eleven go back today on Thursday the eighth, and you are year ten," "Ok fine, I'll go to school." Noah came downstairs just as Liv was about to leave. "Liv wait!" Aaron called out. She turned around. "What?" She replied. "Take Noah with you." "Why?" Noah asked. "Just go to school." Aaron said handing Noah's bags to him.

Liv got to school just on the bell. Noah ran to class immediately while Liv was stopped by Gabby. "Hey Liv. Wanna bunk off today?" She asked. "No, i promised Aaron i would go to school today." Liv replied remembering how last time went. Aaron telling her that if she keeps bunking off, she will not get very far in future life. And Robert's stupid joke about sending her to boarding school. "Aww, come on. It'll be fun." Gabby prompted. "Gabby, I said no. Let's get to class. Mrs Turner will be wondering where we are." "You're missing out." Gabby said as the two girls walked to class, luckily getting there before their teacher.

Robert was in the portacabin at the scrapyard looking through the books when Adam walked in. "Hi mate." Robert looked up and just nodded in response. "You ok?" Adam asked. "Yeah fine mate, just looking at the books. Business is going well it seems." "Yeah great. So have you and Aaron got any plans tonight." "No why?" "Well Vic wanted me to take Aaron to get his suit for the wedding. I told her that the wedding isn't for another 3 months but she was adamant it was done now." Adam laughed. "She seems more excited about my wedding than i do." Robert said. "Yeah mate, she does." Adam agreed. They both got back to work.

Meanwhile, all the Dingles were in the back room talking about Belle when Liv walked in. "What are you doing here? You are meant to be at school." Chas asked surprised. "Lunch break." Liv replied. "I just went to the shop and got a sandwich. I am just grabbing my maths book and going back. I promised Aaron that i wouldn't skip school today." "Good, off you go then." Chas said as Liv grabbed her maths book off the table and walked out. "Where is Aaron?" Marlon asked. "Adam's gone with him to look at some suits." Moira replied. "Bit early isn't it?" Cain asked. "I already have my dress ready." Chas added. "Always good to plan ahead. that's what my mother always used to say." Lisa made her point quite clear.


	8. 30th October 2016

A few weeks had gone by. Liv was doing really well at school and Chas was already seeing a difference in the teenager. Aaron and Robert were still trying to plan their wedding which was now only two months away. It was the October half term and everyone was preparing for Halloween. "Please can we go shopping for costumes?" Liv asked Robert as they were driving into town. "Yeah sure." He replied. "What are you dressing up as this year?" Aaron asked. "I dress up as a vampire every year. But i never have a proper costume because mum never got me one." She said. "We will get you a proper costume Liv, don't worry." Robert smiled. "Thanks Rob."

At the Woolpack, Charity was getting on Chas' nerves. "Charity, the barrel needs changing." She said as she apologised to Sam. "Why can't Jermaine do it?" Charity asked. "Because Jermaine has to go and check on Belle. She is not coping after Zak and Joanie's wedding back in August." "Fine, actually, you know what?" "What?" Chas was really frustrated now. "How about you change the barrel and i stay here serving the customers." Charity suggested. "No Charity. You own half this pub so you have to work too." "Ok, i'll change the barrel." Charity huffed as she walked through the back.

Liv was sat at the table with Robert and Aaron. She was helping with the wedding planning. "I am so excited. I called my mum and she said that she will come." Liv said buzzing. "Wait. Sandra's able to come?" Aaron asked. "Yeah, she's staying for Christmas as well." "That's great." Robert replied. "Ok, so we have the venue and catering sorted. Diane is walking Rob down and my mum is walking me down. We just need to figure out how Liv and Vic are gonna come into this." Aaron was looking at some sheets of paper that Leyla and Megan had given him. "Oh no. I am not wearing a dress." Liv replied. "We won't force you. But you have to look nice." Robert added. "So, you two still don't know what me and Victoria are supposed to do?" Liv asked. "Not yet. But we thought that you could walk in front of us down the isle and throw flowers." Aaron replied "Like a bridesmaid then?" She asked. "Yeah kinda like a bridesmaid." Robert agreed. "Right you," Aaron was looking at Robert. "Off you go to ask Andy." "Ask Andy What?" Liv questioned. "To be his best man. I've already asked Adam and he's agreed. Now all Rob needs to do is ask Andy." Aaron replied.

Robert walked into the bar to see Andy, Chrissie and Lachlan sat at a table in the middle. He moved over to their table. "What do you want?" Chrissie asked harshly. "I came to speak to Andy." Robert replied. "What is it Rob?" Andy asked. "Andy will you be my best man?" Robert asked. "Yeah of course i will." Andy replied. "Thanks Andy, it means a lot." Andy stood up and gave Robert a hug. "Aww, dad would be so proud." Andy and Robert turned around to see Vic smiling. She is so happy that her two brothers are finally getting along.

"Aaron! Where are you love?" Chas was coming through the front door with a few bags. "In here mum!" Aaron replied tilting his head so that he could see her. "What is all that?" He asked pointing towards the bags." "I went into Hotten to get a few bits for me, Belle and Lisa. I got there just in time to get the dresses before the shops closed. Where's Rob?" She asked, walking towards the kitchen counter. "He's gone to ask Andy to be his best man." Aaron said flicking back through the newspaper in front of him. "That's wonderful. D'you want a cuppa?" "Yeah sure. Thanks mum."


	9. 31st October 2016 (Halloween)

The next day was the scariest of all days, Halloween. Liv was all ready in her vampire costume. She and Gabby were going to a Halloween party that one of the girls from school had invited them to. Jacob was going as well so he went with them. Gabby was a witch and Jacob was a werewolf (joke intended). "I am so excited. I can't believe that Lucy invited us to her party. She is like the coolest girl in our year." Gabby exclaimed. "Yeah, apparently her parents allow the party guests to visit the graveyard at midnight." Jacob said. "Seriously?" Liv asked. "Yeah, and apparently you can see the spirits of the dead." Gabby added. "Sounds cool, where does she live?" Jacob asked. "Hotten." Gabby replied.

They arrived at the party. Everyone from their year was there. There was music and food. "Hey, Liv. Hi Gabby. Hi Jacob." Lucy yelled over Thriller by Michael Jackson. "Hi Lucy. Cool party." Liv replied. "Thanks, come through to the kitchen, it's quieter. We could have a chat." Lucy smiled. "Ok." Gabby replied. They went through to the kitchen. "I recommend putting your bags and coats under the table as my mum doesn't want to trip over them." They put their bags under the table and continued talking.

"Noah! Are you ready!?" Charity shouted upstairs. Noah came down the stairs dressed as a skeleton. "Right, picture time!" Charity exclaimed as April, dressed as a witch, Leo, dressed as a zombie, Angelica, dressed as a black cat and Arthur, dressed as a pirate all gathered for a photo. "All done." Charity showed them the photo on her phone. "Right come on you lot. Let's go get some sweets." Marlon cheered. All the kids cheered and smiled before rushing out the door. "I remember going trick or treating when i was little." Robert said as the door shut. He and Aaron were snuggled on the sofa watching a horror film. "I never got to after my mum left." Aaron mumbled. "Oh, sorry, i didn't know." Robert said softly realising how bad life was for Aaron when his mum left him with that monster, Gordon. Thank god he was dead and buried and no one had to see him ever again. "Can we just watch the film Rob." Aaron said quietly. "Yeah sure." Robert didn't say anything else after that.

It was midnight and Liv was enjoying the party. The music was turned off. "Ok everyone. Time to go to the graveyard." Lucy said. Everyone cheered and raced out of the front door heading to the nearest graveyard. On the way there, they passed a house that was very familiar to Liv. Her stomach turned inside her as she walked past the house of her brother's abuser. He was no dad to her so she will never call him that again. She ignored the feeling she had and continued walking with Gabby and Jacob. "Wow, this graveyard is really creepy." Jacob said as they walked through the gates. It was dark and there were no street lamps. Just a few lights on the church and some lanterns on people's graves. Everyone was silent as they walked around. 

"Hey, Liv." Lucy whispered. "Come and look at this grave." Liv followed her. "It's a fairly recent death and it has no flowers. This guy was probably lonely." Lucy added. Liv looked at the name and burst into tears. "Liv, are you ok?" Lucy asked. "What's wrong?" "This guy wasn't lonely. He was hated." Liv sobbed. "How do you know?" Lucy was confused. "He was my dad." She said before crying harder. "Oh, I'm so sorry Liv. Why was he hated?" Lucy couldn't help but ask. "He abused my brother." Liv replied still crying. Gabby and Jacob rushed over. "Liv, What's wrong?" Gabby asked, she looked at the gravestone. "Oh, come here." She hugged Liv. Lucy walked off knowing that she should probably Leave Liv with her closest friends. "Gabby, Jacob, could you give me a few minutes?" Liv asked, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "Yeah sure, we will be by the gate if you need us." Jacob said as they walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next few chapters will be uploaded soon. (=


	10. 31st October 2016 (Halloween)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter because i put so much thought into the next few chapters. And i hope you like where this story is heading. (=

Liv was knelt down at Gordon's grave. She was thinking about what she had said to him at the sentencing. Saying that she wished he was dead and the next day he killed himself. She started to speak. "Aaron hated you, still does. And i almost helped you get away with what you did to him. You called him a liar and i believed you. But i saw your true colours in the end. You're a coward and took the easy way out, when my brother finally got justice after sixteen years." "You're brother is a liar." A familiar voice said from behind her. She turned around. There he was right in front of her. She froze, couldn't run, couldn't scream, frozen still as the ghost from her past stood before her.

Aaron had once again fallen asleep during a movie. It was becoming a habit. "Aaron, wake up. I am not carrying you to bed again. Come on." Robert said shaking Aaron gently. "Hmm?" Aaron mumbled as he opened his eyes slowly. "Come on, you need to go to bed now." Robert whispered. "Where's Liv?" Aaron asked. "She is at that party isn't she?" "Oh Yeah." Aaron had just remembered that Liv was at a party and is staying at Gabby's. But Liv wasn't at the party anymore...

"He lied to you, to Chas, Robert, Everyone." Liv couldn't speak. There he was, the man of her nightmares. The man of Aaron's too. "How could he make something like that up?" She finally urged herself to speak. "Because he hates me. And he wanted revenge. Some stupid teenage grudge." He replied. "No! He isn't a liar! He is the most honest person i have ever met!" She yelled. "Do you really believe that he cares about you? He left you Liv. For seven years. He only found you and Sandra so that he could get you to back his lies." "He does care! You don't know what caring is! You abused your own son Gordon!" Liv was furious and upset which caused her to lash out. She went to grab him, but when she did he was gone. Nowhere to be seen.

Liv rushed out of the gate and flung herself at Gabby and Jacob and burst into tears. "Liv, calm down. What happened?" Jacob asked. "I, I was talking to him. I turned around and, and," She sobbed loudly. "And what? Liv tell us?" Gabby pleaded. "I saw him." "You what?" Jacob said. He and Gabby both had shocked looks on their face. Almost as pale as Liv's. "He, he said that Aaron was a liar and that he doesn't care about me." "Who doesn't care?" Gabby asked. "Aaron." Liv replied before burying her head in her hands. "I'll call a taxi to pick us up and take us back to Gabby's" Jacob said. "Good idea. I'll stay here with Liv." Gabby replied quickly pulling Liv away from the gate and towards a street lamp. "Please don't tell Aaron or Robert. Don't tell anyone actually. Please guys." Liv pleaded as Jacob got off the phone to Finn. "Ok. We won't." Gabby agreed. "Promise?" Liv asked. Gabby and Jacob both nodded. "Ross will be here in five minutes." Jacob added. "Great, Liv dry your eyes. If you don't want anyone to know, you shouldn't look like you've been crying." Gabby suggested."Ok" Liv said, wiping her eyes. "Let's go. Ross is picking us up from the bus stop across the street." Jacob prompted. They got up and walked to the bus stop.


	11. 31st October 2016 (Halloween)

The taxi pulled up outside Gabby's. "We're here." Ross said as the teens got out. "Thanks Ross." Gabby said handing over some money. "No problem." He said. He drove off. "I want to go home." Liv mumbled. "Ok, I will take her back. You can go home Jacob." Gabby said. "I will see you tomorrow Liv. Bye Guys." Jacob said as he started walking home "See ya Jacob." Liv said, still shaking.

They got in the front door of the pub because Liv has a key. The only person awake was Robert. He had come down for a glass of water and saw the two girls come in. "Liv, are you alright?" Robert asked. All of a sudden Liv's arms were squeezing him as she cried heavily causing his dressing gown to get soaked. "I'm going home, look after Liv." Gabby said as she shut the door behind her. "What's wrong?" Robert asked looking at Liv and how she had buried her face into his side. She looked up at Robert then moved onto the sofa. "Please don't tell Aaron." She said as he sat down next to her. "Tell Aaron what?" He was really worried now. 

"We went to a graveyard at midnight." She replied. "It wasn't just any graveyard it, it was where 'he' is" Robert knew who she was talking about and hugged her tightly. "Liv, did you visit his grave?" He already knew the answer but asked anyway. She nodded. "I was telling him what i thought of him and then..." She paused and tears started rolling down her cheeks again. "Then what, Liv?" "Then i saw him. His ghost. He told me that Aaron doesn't care about me." Robert hugged her tighter. "Liv, it's ok. Would you like for me to sleep down here with you or will you be ok to go to bed." He asked. "No. I'll go to bed. I don't want Aaron asking questions about why you slept down here and not in bed." She said. "Can we please forget this ever happened?" That question hit Robert the hardest. It was the same thing Aaron said to him when he opened up about his abuse ordeal. "Yeah, of course." He replied. But it kept going through his mind the next few days.


	12. 1st November 2016

The next morning Liv was acting like it never happened, even though it still floated around in her head. Robert was the same. Aaron had no clue about what happened the night before but didn't sense anything was wrong. "Morning Liv." Aaron said as Liv sat at the table. "Morning Aaron." She said sleepily. "Late night?" He asked. "Yeah. The party was great." She lied. "Glad you had a good time. Weren't you supposed to be staying at Gabby's?" He asked. "Yeah, but her dad forgot and forgot to tell Laurel so i had to come home." She replied. "Oh ok. I have to go to the scrapyard to meet Adam. We have an important delivery coming. You behave." He gave Liv a hug before leaving through the front door. 

Robert was also at the scrapyard. He was thinking about what Liv had told him the night before. "Alright mate?" He looked up to see Adam checking the files. "Yeah, i was just thinking." Robert replied as Aaron walked in to the portacabin. "Ahh, look who has just shown up. The delivery will be here soon." Adam said this time looking up towards Aaron who was leaning against Robert's desk. "Great. So shall we get to work?" Aaron asked. "Yeah, ok." Adam replied. Adam left the portacabin but Aaron stopped and closed the door. He turned to Robert. "Did Liv seem a bit upset this morning?" He asked. "No. At least i don't think so." Robert replied. "Oh, ok. I think she was just tired." Aaron added. "Yeah, maybe." Robert really wanted to tell Aaron what was going on but he promised Liv.

Liv went to Gabby's and knocked on the door. Gabby opened it and immediately stepped outside and shut it. "Come with me." She said as she grabbed Liv's arm and dragged her to the park. Jacob was sat on the swings and stood up when he saw the girls. "Hey Liv, How are you?" He asked concerned. "A bit better." She replied. She faked a smile before sitting on the grass next to Gabby. Jacob sat down as well. "Have you told Aaron yet?" Gabby asked. "No, but Robert knows." Liv replied. "That's good. So you have told only us three then?" Jacob asked. "Yeah." "We will always be here for you Liv." Jacob said reassuringly. "Thanks guys." Liv said pulling them both in for a hug. "I need to go back." Liv said. "Back home?" Gabby asked. "No, to the graveyard." Liv replied. "What? Why?" Jacob questioned. "You'll see. Meet me at Midnight tomorrow, here. Say to your parents you're staying at a mate's. Then we will go." Liv explained. "Ok we will. See you at midnight then." Gabby said as all three went in different directions.

Aaron and Adam had almost finished at the scrapyard. Robert had gone to see Vic about the catering for the wedding. "Aaron, i need to ask you something." Liv asked as she walked into the portacabin. "Oh, hi Liv. What's up?" Aaron asked. "Can i stay round my friend Lucy's tomorrow night. She is hosting a sleepover and Gabby is going too." "Yeah sure, do you need me to take you?" He asked. "No it's fine. We will take a taxi." Liv replied before walking out and texting Gabby. "I asked Aaron. I said we are staying at Lucy's. Tell your dad or Laurel the same." She texted. "Yeah, i'll tell Laurel." "I have already told Jacob and he said to David that he is staying at a mate's" Liv texted back. "Great see u later." Gabby messaged. "Yeah, bye." Liv replied before putting her phone back in her pocket.


	13. 2nd November 2016

Liv and Jacob were at the park waiting for Gabby. When she arrived the three of them walked to the bus stop. They got on the bus before either of them said anything. "Have you got everything?" Liv asked Jacob. Jacob opened his bag and showed Liv. Three torches, three bottles of water, Two bags of crips, and a tub of salt. "Why do we need salt?" Gabby asked. "I read it online. Apparently we have to surround ourselves with salt to stop one of us getting possessed or something like that." Jacob replied, to which both Liv and Gabby rolled their eyes. Everytime Liv rolled her eyes you could see a younger version of Aaron. 

The bus stopped outside the Church at around 12:15am. "Liv, what are we actually going to do?" Gabby asked as they crossed the road. "I need to see if he was really there and not in my head." Liv said. They got to Gordon's grave and knelt down. Jacob tipped the salt of the floor and surrounded them in it. "Why are you doing that?" Liv questioned him. "I aready told you." He replied. "Yeah, yeah. So we don't get possessed." Liv mocked him. Gabby giggled with Liv at how accurate it was. But then Liv stopped laughing. Her face went pale. "Having fun there, i see you have friends Olivia." They all turned to come face to face with Gordon himself.

"Let me guess. They believe your liar of a brother too?" He asked looking down at them. "Yeah they do." She replied. Gabby's face grew pale and so did Jacob's as Gordon started to speak again. "So, any updates on how Aaron is?" Gordon grinned. "He is a lot better. He has completely forgotten you. And he is engaged to Robert now so he is happy." Liv replied angrily. "Engaged? Good for him. After he gets married and goes on his honeymoon, he will forget you, right? You do know that don't you?" "He won't forget me." She responded defensively. "Oh, my poor little daughter. He will. Trust me." She turned to look at Gabby who was still in pure shock, holding Jacob's hand for support. Jacob turned his head and searched the place. "What's wrong?" Liv asked. "He's gone." Jacob replied. Liv turned her head to see that the ghost had disappeared. 

"We need to go now." Gabby spoke for the first time since Gordon appeared. "Yeah, let's go Liv." Jacob agreed. "Ok, but i need to do one thing before i go." Liv said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen, she got some paper out of her bag and wrote: "Gordon Livesy, Paedo and Rapist. Hated by all. Will never be missed." She got some tape out of her bag and taped it to the gravestone. "Done." She said turning back to her friends. "Let's go." They ran through the graveyard, accidentally knocking over flowers on other people's graves in the process.

When they got back to the village, Liv suggested that they stayed in the cabin on the cricket pavillion so that no one gets suspicious of why they came back at 1:30am.


	14. 3rd November 2016

The next morning Liv walked back to the pub. Jacob and Gabby both went home. "Hi Aaron." She exclaimed as she rushed through the front door and hugged him. "Hi Liv. Did you have a good time?" He asked. "Yeah it was great. I missed you." She lied. She was a great little actress when it came to it. 

Later on, Chas was making a coffee when Aaron came into the back room with the newspaper. "Mum, have you seen this?" He said holding up the newspaper to show his mum the headline. The paper said: "Local graveyard vandalised by teens. Hotten cemetery was targeted for vandalism late last night to early this morning. The grave of Gordon Livesy, who recently commited suicide after being convicted of abusing his son, had been the main target of the vandalism. CCTV caught three teenagers at the scene. Two girls and one boy. One of the girls is said to be Gordon's daughter Liv Flaherty but nothing is confirmed." It had a picture of Liv's note taped to the gravestone and the picture of the three teens on CCTV. "That looks like Gabby and Jacob." Chas said pointing at the picture."Yeah and that's Liv's handwriting." Aaron said pointing to the note. At that moment Liv came downstairs.

"Aaron, are you ok?" She asked as she walked through the door and saw Aarons annoyed face. "Yeah, are you?" He asked her back. "Yeah, why'd you ask?" He placed the newspaper in front of her. "Oh." She mumbled, she instantly turned to the picture of the CCTV. Her face went pale. "Oh my god." She gasped as she looked closer. "What is it Liv?" Chas asked her. Aaron looked closer at the photo, his face also went pale. "Mum, look closer at the trees." Chas looked at the picture and focused on the trees. She dropped the glass she had in her hand when she saw it. Saw him. In the CCTV picture standing by the trees. The glass smashed on the floor and snapped them out of their shock. Chas quickly cleaned it up as Charity and Robert rushed into the back room to see what was going on.

Aaron and Liv immediately hugged Robert. Both of them in tears and shock as Charity picked up the newspaper. "Oh my god." Charity whispered, eyes wide. "What is it?" Robert asked taking the newspaper from Charity. He looked at the face on the picture and had to blink to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. He saw it too. The face of evil staring at three teens as they rushed out of the church gates.

There was a silence before Chas broke it. "But how?" She asked, still not believing what she saw was real. "It can't be?" They all looked at her. She was a lot calmer than they thought even though she had PTSD. "I went to the graveyard at midnight on Halloween." Liv said as she slid away from Aaron and Robert. "I saw him. He told me that Aaron doesn't care about me. I was alone. Then me, Gabby and Jacob went last night." She continued as everyone listened. "We saw him again. He said this time that Aaron will forget me when he got married." "Liv, I do care about you and i will never forget about you." Aaron replied. "He disappeared." She carried on. "I didn't know he was watching us." She burst into tears, crying into Aaron's shoulder. 

"Wait, Liv, You saw him and talked to him?" Charity asked. Liv nodded. "Twice. I didn't want anyone to know except Gabby and Jacob. I ended up telling Rob about the first time i saw him but not the second." She replied. "You knew?" Aaron turned to Robert with an angry expression on his face. "Aaron, please don't be mad at him. I told him not to tell you. I know you both want to be honest with eachother but i didn't want you to be upset. We both kept it from you to protect you." Liv pleaded. "Ok, I won't this time but only because we're all in shock." Aaron agreed. 

"How was he there? Either he was a ghost or he was still alive and..." Chas gasped before she could finish. But then she carried on "He faked his own death. He faked it to get out of prison." Chas suddenly exclaimed causing both Charity and Robert to look at eachother in shock. Charity grabbed Chas' phone and called Cain over saying it was urgent then she called DS Wise. They were both over at the pub in under half an hour.


	15. 3rd November 2016

Cain was the first to arrive. "What is it sis?" He asked Chas as he walked into the back room. Charity gave him the newspaper and pointed to the picture. Cain's eyes widened. "What the?" He was shocked to see the familiar face hiding in the trees. "We're all in shock." Charity said. She, Cain and Robert were the calmest there while Liv and Aaron were snuggled up to Robert still in shock and Chas was hugging Charity. 

DS Wise finally arrived. "What's wrong?" He asked as he saw the distraught faces before him. He looked at the newspaper and saw the picture and who was making them all fearful. He remained suspiciously calm. "I know you're a cop but surely you would be more shocked than that." Cain said angrily. "That's because this isn't shocking to me." DS Wise replied. "What are you saying, Jason." Chas asked shakily. 

"I knew that something would happen so i guess i better tell you now." DS Wise was acting rather strange. "Tell us what?" Aaron asked. "Gordon didn't commit suicide. He escaped and went on the run." DS Wise told them. "He what?" Robert asked, his face burning red with fury. "We didn't want you to worry so we told you that he had hanged himself. We staged the funeral, Bev, who was the lady there, works for us. And when you, Aaron, went to see him in the mortary. It wasn't him, It was a model we had made so that you wouldn't find out." Everyone was even more shocked than they were before. "So when i saw him at the grave yard. It was the real him? and he was alive?" Liv asked frightened. "I am afraid so Liv. We had a fake grave made too. He must have found out what we had done and took advantage. I am so sorry." DS Wise replied. Liv buried her face into Aaron's hoodie and sobbed. DS Wise went to leave, but before he did he turned around to face the horrified family. "I am so sorry that you had to find out like this. But don't worry he is in prison now. We caught him. He is now serving 25 years." He nodded before leaving through the front door. The police had been lying to them for five months. But why?

The next few hours were very quiet. Charity had closed the pub. Chas and Liv went to bed early while Aaron and Robert stayed downstairs for a bit on their own. "How could the police lie to us? They are meant to protect us." Aaron asked. "I don't know. Maybe they did do it to protect you." Robert replied. They were snuggled on the sofa. Robert almost felt as if he had to protect Aaron from that monster again. "Only you are allowed to do stupid things to protect us." Aaron joked. "Haha very funny. I am sorry to ask Aaron. But are you sure you will be fine? Our wedding is in a couple of weeks and i don't want this to affect it." Robert asked. "No, i'll be fine. Don't worry so much, soft lad." Aaron laughed resting his head on Robert's shoulder. "I think we should get some sleep." Robert yawned before getting up. Aaron and Robert went to sleep that night trying to forget the day's events.


	16. 3rd - 4th November 2016

Aaron lay awake for a few hours. Robert was fast asleep. He woke up to go to the toilet and saw Aaron had been crying. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up and placing an arm around Aaron's shoulders. "I can't get that photo out of my head. His face. They way he was looking at Liv. He was watching her every move. Stalking her. She thought she saw his ghost but he was alive. " Aaron replied before locking eyes with Robert, a single tear running down his face. "What if he was going to attack her?" He suddenly asked. "But he didn't Aaron. It's in the past now. They have him locked up, properly this time. He is not coming back for a long time." Robert said wiping the tear from Aaron's cheek. "25 years isn't that long." Aaron mumbled with his head down. Robert placed his hand under Aaron's chin forcing him to make eye contact. "Maybe not, but he is definately not coming anywhere near you or Liv. He will have to get through me first." Robert said soflty, but proudly. "Yeah, my big, tough, scary fiancé." Aaron laughed sarcastically. "Well when he gets out it will be your big, tough, scary husband." Robert corrected. He gave Aaron a kiss before turning out the light. "Get some sleep." He said as he snuggled up to his fiancé, but Aaron had already closed his eyes. "One step ahead of ya." He whispered.

Liv was the first to wake, bursting into Aaron and Robert's room at 7:00am. "Wake up! Wake up!" She shouted bouncing on the bed like a three-year-old. Aaron opened his eyes to see his sister. Smiling at them, she was obviously really excited. "Why did you wake us up?" Robert mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "It's the fourth of November." She said excitedly. "Yeah, so?" Aaron was sitting up now. "One month till your wedding." She replied. "And also, my mum is coming back today." She smiled as she hopped off the bed and stood by the door. "Sandra's coming back?" Robert asked. "Yeah. She is coming at three and she is staying till the end of January." Liv beamed. "That's great Liv. Go and get changed out of your pyjamas. We will be downstairs in a bit." Aaron replied. Liv left and went to get changed. 

"We need to tell Sandra about Gordon." Aaron said, pulling one of his many black t-shirts over his head. "What are we gonna say? Hey Sandra. How's life? Oh yeah, almost forgot. Gordon is alive and well and in prison after escaping but everything's fine now. They caught him after he stalked Liv." Robert replied sarcastically. "No, we'll just have to tell her that the police lied to us and everything's ok now. We can't tell her anything about Liv. She is mentally ill and won't deal with it well." Aaron replied. "It's going to be ok, right?" He asked looking over at Robert who was doing up his belt. Robert grabbed Aaron's hand and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "It'll be alright, don't worry." He replied. He kissed Aaron gently, both pulling away when they heard Liv's puking sounds coming from the doorway.


	17. 4th November 2016: Sandra's back

"Charity, can you actually do some work for once?" Chas was frustrated that Charity was just sitting at the table while Chas works behind the bar. "Fine." Charity got up and walked to the bar. "Morning love." Chas said cheerily as Aaron walked down the stairs. "Morning mum. Where's Liv?" He asked. "She's gone to Gabby's. Don't worry, she promised that she will be here when Sandra arrives. She hasn't seen her mum in months, remember?" Chas replied. "I know mum. It will be nice for her to see her mum again after all this time. Especially when Sandra is staying till January." Aaron added. "It's great that she is staying for the wedding. I can't wait to see my baby boy get married!" Chas exclaimed. "Mum, i'm not a baby anymore. I'm twenty four." Aaron laughed. "I know. But you will always be my baby." Chas smiled.

Liv was really excited about seeing her mum again. She hadn't seen Sandra in seven months. She texts her mum and e-mails her when she can. Sandra always replies and is glad that Liv is doing well at school. "Mum!" Liv shouts as Sandra walks through the Woolpack door. "Hello love." Sandra replies hugging her daughter tightly. "I've missed you so much mum." Liv mumbles into Sandra's cardigan. "I've missed you too. Is Aaron here?" "Yeah he's in the back room with Robert." Liv replied almost dragging Sandra round the bar.

"Aaron! Robert! Mum's here!" Liv exclaims as she pulls Sandra into the back room. "Hiya love. How are you?" Sandra asked as Aaron got up from the sofa to give her a hug. "Yeah i'm fine." He replies. "And you?" "Yeah getting better." She replies. She smiles as she looks over at Robert who is looking at some paperwork for Home James. "How are you love?" She calls over. Robert looks up. "Yeah, i'm ok thanks. Just finishing some work." He replied. "Rob, seriously, you can finish that later. Come and have a drink with us." Liv suggested. "Yeah, ok. I could do with a pint." He replies as he gets up from the table and follows them out to the bar.

Sandra pulls Aaron back into the back room. "What's going on? I can see that there is something wrong. Is it Liv?" "No, Liv's fine. Everything's fine." Aaron replies. Sandra looks towards a newspaper on the table. "Anything interesting?" She asked. "Not really, no." Aaron lied. "Aaron, don't lie to me. I have seen the newspapers in the shop before i came here. I know what Liv did." She added. "Oh, sorry, i forgot to mention that." Aaron sighed. He looked down at his feet. "Aaron, is there something you're not telling me?" She eyes him suspiciously. "It's Gordon..."

"Where's Aaron and mum?" Liv asked Robert as they had been sat in the booth for five minutes waiting for them. "I think Aaron's telling her about Gordon." He replied. "What? Why?" She added. "She has a right to know, Liv." Robert replied softly. "Yeah, i know. I just don't want her to be ill again." "I get that. It's the same with Aaron. He wants Chas to get better from her PTSD." He adds. Liv nods as Chas brings over their drinks.

"Why would they lie?" Sandra asks as the shock finally wears off from what Aaron has just told her. "I don't know but he is definately locked up now. For twenty five years." Aaron replied. "We can just forget him and move on with our lives." She replies before Aaron tilts his head down again. "Sorry Aaron, i know it will be hard for you to forget. But you have Robert and Liv to help you. And me and Chas as well. Not to mention all of the Dingles." She reassures him. "It's ok Sandra. And thanks for being here. I think Liv and Robert have been waiting a while. Let's go." Aaron replies as they walk through to the bar.


	18. 5th November 2016 (Bonfire night): Paddy's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Andy, Robert and Victoria at the start is a bit short but i promise that there will be more dialogue between the three siblings soon. The main focus is Aaron, Chas and Paddy for the next two chapters. I just wanted to build up to it.

The next day Andy was talking to Robert and Vic at Vic's house. "I am so proud of you two finally getting on. And Dad would be proud as well." She says, smiling uncontrollably. "We know Vic. You tell us all the time." Robert adds. "Thanks Rob. For asking me to be your best man. I am so honoured and also i think we need to put our differences aside. You got me off the hook for Lawrence's shooting and now Chrissie is in prison where she belongs and i am really grateful for that." 

Andy was no longer with Chrissie after he found out what happened. Robert got Lachlan to spill and Chrissie was sent down. However, Robert left Lachlan out of it because he helped the Dingles find Belle and also helped her get better. Dr Bailey left Belle and went to Romania after finding out about the baby lie. She got together with Lachlan not long after. Andy returned from being on the run.

Aaron was in the pub with Chas and Charity. "I think we should get Sam and Zak to set up the fireworks at seven ready for eight." Chas suggested. Charity nodded. "Right. Shall i call them then?" She asked. "Yeah, that would be great. Aaron love, could you go over to the shop and get some sparklers for the kids?" Chas asked. "Yeah sure." He said headed towards the door knocking into a familiar face on the way out. "Paddy!" Aaron was surprised to see his father figure standing there in the pub doorway. "Hi Aaron. How are you?" "I'm great thanks. What are you doing here?" "I came back from Germany early for your wedding. I already saw Rhona and i know about her and Pierce. It really bugs me but i will be fine." Paddy replied. "Ok. I need to pick something up from the shop but we could catch up later." Aaron suggested. "Yeah that would be great." Paddy replied before letting Aaron walk away.

Robert was just leaving Vic's when he saw Aaron heading towards the shop. Robert walked up behind him and wrapped his hands around his fiancé's waist. It made Aaron jump. Aaron turned around. "You scared me. Don't you ever do that again." He said as he slapped Robert on the arm. "Ow, that hurt. I'm sorry. What are you up to?" Robert asked. "Just getting some sparklers for tonight." Aaron replied, pulling Robert's arms off him. "I just saw Paddy. He's back from Germany early for the wedding. " He adds. "That's good. Isn't it?" Robert was concerned. "Yeah it's great. But i don't think that he will be ok with the fact that i'm marrying you. After everything." Aaron sighed. "Your mum is ok with it and she is a lot less understanding than Paddy." Robert laughed. "Yeah he is a lot less stubborn as well." Aaron added. He gently kissed Robert. "I better go. My mum has been getting on my last nerve trying to get everything ready." "Ok I will see you later. Love you." Robert says as he goes to leave. "Love you too." Aaron replies.


	19. 5th November 2016 (Bonfire night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I trail away from the proper meaning of the title for this chapter and the next two but the proper meaning will come back soon. (Proper meaning in Chapters 10 - 17)

After the fireworks display and the bonfire Robert had gone to Vic's and Aaron had gone to Lisa's to see Belle. Paddy was sat in the back room waiting for Aaron to return. "You know what Chas? Germany is a very interesting place. You should go there sometime." Paddy said, trying to break the silence before sipping his tea. "Yeah, maybe. If i get the money." She replies. Aaron walks in the back room to see Paddy sat at the table. "Right, i'll leave you to it." Chas says before walking towards the bar. She had closed the pub early and went to clear up the remaining glasses.

Aaron sits on the sofa. "I am really sorry about what happened. To your dad i mean." Paddy started. "He's not my dad." Aaron replied. "Sorry Aaron. Anyway, How are things?" Paddy asks. "Yeah great. The scrapyard is doing well and Liv seems to be doing well at school too." Aaron replied. "I mean you and Robert." Paddy adds. "We're fine. Why?" Aaron asks confused. "Oh nothing. I was just curious. So the wedding is soon, i hear." "Yeah it is. You mean a lot to me Paddy and i would like you too be there." Aaron said, taking a deep breath before saying, "Would you be an usher at the wedding?" "Of course i will Aaron. I will be happy to. I know your mum is giving you away and Adam is your best man. Usher is the next best thing. So yes i would be honoured." Paddy replied before pulling Aaron in for a hug. "Thank you Paddy." Aaron says. "Is it ok if i call you Dad?" He asks suddenly. "It's definitely ok. Son." They pull away from their hug. Aaron was teary eyed because he had finally put the pieces back together with Paddy. Everything was going perfectly well. Until...

A smashing sound came from the bar. Both Aaron and Paddy rushed through to see what was happening. "Chas are you ok?" Paddy asked as he and Aaron rushed through the door to the bar. Chas was lying on the floor unconscious and there was glass all over the floor. "Mum, can you hear me?" Aaron said as he knelt down beside her. "I'll call an ambulance you stay with her." Paddy said as he got his phone out and dialled 999. "Hello, Yes ambulance please. Woolpack pub, Emmerdale village. Yes my friend she has collapsed. No i don't know why but she is unconscious. Her son is with her. Ok thanks." He put his phone back in his pocket. "Ok, she said we have to put a cushion under her head." Paddy said before running through the back and grabbing a cushion. He ran back into the bar area and placed it under Chas' head. 

"Call Cain, get him to tell the Dingles what's happening. I'll call Robert. Liv is staying at Gabby's so we don't have to worry about her." Aaron said as he got his own phone out and searched through his contacts. He pressed dial. "Hello, Aaron." Robert said. "Rob, i need you back home now." "Aaron, what's wrong?" "It's my mum, she's collapsed." He replied shakily. "Ok, I am only at Vic's. I am on my way." Robert replied. He hung up the phone, told Victoria what had happened then ran out the front door towards the pub. 

He arrived to see Chas on the floor, Aaron knelt beside her and Paddy on the phone. "Are you ok?" Robert asked Aaron as he knelt down to hug his fiancé. "Yeah, the ambulance will be here soon." And right on cue the sound of sirens were near and the blue lights flashed through the building. Two paramedics rushed in. They checked Chas' pulse and breathing. "I can feel a pulse and she is breathing. That is a good sign. Would you mind telling me what happened?" The lady paramedic said looking at Aaron. "Well, Paddy and me were in the back and we heard a smash. We came through here to see my mum unconscious and glass everywhere." He replied. "Ok, Your mum has suffered a small seizure but we will need to find the cause immediately." She says helping her male colleague lift Chas onto a stretcher. Aaron nodded and followed them into the ambulance. Robert drove up to the hospital with Paddy because they couldn't all go with her.

At the hospital Aaron had fallen asleep on Robert's shoulder while they waited for results. Paddy was pacing around the family room impatiently. The nurse finally came in after half an hour. "Aaron, wake up." Robert shook him gently. He opened his eyes immediately and saw the nurse standing there. "Is she ok?" He asked wide awake. "Yes, she is fine. She may need to stay in for a few days so we can keep an eye on her but she will be ok." The nurse replied softly. "Do you know what caused the seizure?" Paddy asked."Yes, we think that it was caused by a small blockage in one of her arteries. We have taken her into surgery and it went as well as could be expected. We have to wait for her to wake up but you can visit if you like." She replied. She nodded at Aaron before walking out. "I recognise her from somewhere." Aaron says not quite catching on. "She was the nurse who treated you for your septicaemia when you..." Robert trailed off knowing Aaron doesn't like talking about it. "Yeah that's it." Aaron replied. "Are we going to see Chas?" Paddy asked. "Yeah come on." Aaron said getting up. 

They all went to Chas' room. She was still unconscious and was attached to a heart monitoring machine. Her eyes flickered open when Aaron put his hand on hers. "Aaron love, where am i?" She asked dazed. "You're in hospital mum. You suffered a seizure. They had to take you into surgery to remove a blockage from one of your arteries." Aaron replied as Paddy went to get the nurse. "The nurse that is treating you, she is really kind. I can promise you that." Robert says as he sits down in one of the three chairs by the bed. "How do you know that?" Chas asked. "She treated my septicaemia back in January." Aaron said shakily. "Oh." Chas just smiled at her son and let the conversation drop. Robert went back home and dropped Paddy off at the B&B in the process. He gathered some of Chas' clothes and drove back to the hospital. Aaron stayed with Chas while Robert got the clothes but went home with Robert at around 11:30pm.


	20. 6th November 2016: Hazel's back

It was around midnight when they got back to the pub. Charity was waiting for them. "How is she?" She asked as they got in the door. "Yeah, she's ok now. She had a blocked artery and had to have surgery. She will have to stay in hospital for a couple of days." Aaron replied. "Well as long as she is ok. I will cover behind the bar while she is in hospital and for a while when she comes back so that she can recover." Charity offered. "Wow, Charity Dingle offering to work." Robert laughed sarcastically earning a glare from Charity. "Thanks Charity." Aaron smiled before heading upstairs to bed. He was tired and wanted to be up early to see his mum.

Aaron woke up at 7:00am. Robert was still asleep so Aaron had to be quiet while getting dressed. He didn't want to wake his fiancé up because he knows how grumpy Robert gets when he's tired. He made a coffee and toast before driving to the hospital to see Chas. 

"Hi mum." He said as the opened the door to Chas' room. "Hiya love. What are you doing here so early?" She asked sleepily. "I wanted to see how you were." He replies as he sits down in the chair next to her. "I'm fine love. I am being discharged on Tuesday. Did you get some sleep?" She asks looking at her son and seeing the tiredness in his eyes. "Yeah i got a bit." He yawned. "Love, you should have slept a bit longer. I could have waited." She smiles as Aaron yawns again. "Where's Robert?" She asked. "I left him to sleep. He is really annoying when he is tired so i didn't want to wake him." Aaron smiled. "Ok, and Liv?" "She stayed at Gabby's. She doesn't know about what happened but I will tell her later." Aaron replied. Chas nodded. "Aaron, sweetheart, go home and get some sleep. Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine." She smiled. "Ok. I will see you later mum." "See you later love." Aaron kissed his mum on the cheek before leaving.

He returned home to see Liv sitting at the table with Robert. They were looking at some sort of website. "Hi I'm back." Aaron says as he walks in the room. Robert and Liv both turn around to see him. "Where did you go Aaron?" Liv asks. "I went to see my mum. She is in hospital." "What happened?" Liv asked. "She collapsed but she will be fine." He didn't go into detail because he didn't want to upset his sister. "When will she be back?" Liv asked, she was very fond of Chas. "She will be discharged on Tuesday, don't worry all is fine." Robert replied. "What are you looking at?" Aaron asked. "A travel website. I am helping you find a honeymoon destination." Liv smiled. "I said Barcelona because i stopped you from going back in April. So i thought, why not go for your honeymoon? Robert's just booking it now." "Thanks Liv." Aaron hugged her before going upstairs to shower. 

"How's your mum." Paddy asked. He and Aaron were in the back room. "Yeah, she's getting better. They are discharging her on Tuesday." Aaron replied. "That's great. Are you ok? You just don't seem yourself." Paddy asked concerned. "I'm fine Paddy. I was just worrying about mum, that's all." Aaron replied softly. "You know you can call me dad. I said it was ok." Paddy laughed. "Yeah i know." Aaron agreed. "I remember the first time you called me dad. It was when you were leaving for France with Ed. When you hugged me before getting on the quad bike." Paddy says proudly. "Yeah i remember. It was a long time ago." Aaron replied. "four years isn't that long ago." Paddy pointed out. "It feels like it though." Aaron smiled. "Yeah it does. But when you think about it. It really wasn't that long ago. And you start to think about how much your life has changed since then." Paddy added. "Yeah, i agree. It's crazy how i was with Ed four years ago. Came back two years ago. And i am now with Robert." Aaron said. They both sat in silence for a few minutes just reflecting on the past. 

They were both brought out of their thought when Charity came through the back. "Err, Aaron, there is someone here to see you." She said before heading back through the bar. Aaron looked up and saw the visitor standing there in the doorway. "Well, is someone going to stick the kettle on or what?" The same loud and gobby voice said.

"Hazel, What are you doing here?" Aaron asked surprised to see Hazel after all this time. "Charming. I thought that i would pop in and see how you are doing. I came back to the UK after travelling to look after my sister Polly. She has been diagnosed with dementia and i need to care for her. I went to visit Jackson but thought i would surprise you. So surprise!" She explained as Paddy turned the kettle on. "It's great to see you again." Aaron said as he hugged Hazel. "And you too. Oh and don't think i didn't notice that ring on your finger. Who's the lucky man then?" She asked looking for the gossip. "Oh just in time." He said as Robert walked through the door. "Robert this is Hazel. Jackson's mum. Hazel this is Robert my fiancé." He said slowly, not sure how Hazel was going to react. "How nice to meet you Robert." She said shaking his hand. "I hope you're treating Aaron well." She says letting go of Robert's hand. "Yeah, he's treating me well." Aaron replied relieved that she didn't freak. "So, you're Jackson's mum? Aaron has told me a lot about you and Jackson too." Robert said. "Well what has he been saying about me?" She asked smiling. "Just that you treat him like a son and that you were always really proud of Jackson." Robert smiled.

They were chatting for a few minutes after Paddy had left to see Leo. "So how did you two get together?" Hazel asked. Aaron and Robert both looked at eachother. They couldn't tell her about the affair because then she wouldn't accept them together. So they had to come up with something. "Robert is Victoria's older brother. We met through her and Adam now that those two are married." Aaron replied nodding to Robert. "Wait! Adam Barton got married? Wow how long have i been gone?." She laughed. "And you're Victoria and Andy's brother then?" she asked. Robert nodded. "Yeah. Vic introduced me to Aaron when i arrived back in the village two years ago. We started going out on December fourth. I remember that date because it's the day i fell in love with Aaron." Robert smiled. "Aww that's sweet. So when is the wedding?" She asked. "Same date this year" Aaron replied. "Do i get an invite?" She asked smiling. "Yes of course you do Hazel, you're family." Aaron said. "Where's Chas?" Hazel asked. "She's in the hospital. Everything's fine. She is being discharged on Tuesday." Robert replied. "Oh poor Chas. So i better book myself into the B&B. Say hello to Eric and Val." She said getting up. "Oh sorry Hazel. Val passed away last year. She was killed in a helicopter crash last August." Robert said. "Oh dear god. That is horrible news. Poor Val. So much has happened while i have been away. It's hard to keep up." She said before leaving.


	21. 7th November 2016

The next day was really busy at the scrapyard. A huge delivery came in that morning. Aaron and Adam had been working non stop for three whole hours already. "Don't you think we deserve a break?" Aaron asked breathless from carrying a heavy piece of scrap and dumping in the pile that was already 7ft tall. "Yeah, i think we do mate. I'm bloody exhausted." Adam replied, catching his breath. They were both really tired and sweaty and still had lots of scrap left to move. They took a fifteen minute tea break to give them a bit more energy ready for the next load of scrap. 

They were about to get back to work when Hazel walked into the yard. "Hi Aaron." She said as she walked towards the portacabin. "I thought i'd pop by and see your new business. Oh, hello Adam. I heard you married Victoria." "Hi Hazel. It's great to see you again. Yeah, me and Vic, we've been married over a year now." Adam replied. "So, when did you get back?" He asked. "Yesterday. I am staying now. For a long time i hope." Hazel replies. "Well, that's great Hazel but we really need to get back to work. We are really busy today." Aaron added. "Ok, well i will see you later. I want you to fill me in about all the gossip in the village and who's still here and who's passed or left." Hazel smiled before turning back around and leaving.

"Why didn't you tell me she was back?" Adam asked. "We were too busy, I didn't know that she was going to show up here so i was gonna wait till later." Aaron replied. "Whatever, let's just get all this scrap moved and then we can go home." Adam said lifting a piece of scrap and throwing on the pile. They both carried on with work.

Meanwhile, Robert was sat at the table in the back room looking through a pile of paper work that Nicola forgot to fill out so she asked him to do it. He asked her why Jimmy couldn't do it and then they both remembered that Jimmy doesn't have the brains for finances. "Robert. Have you seen Adam today?" Vic asked walking into the back room. "He's up at the scrapyard with Aaron. Apparently there was a big delivery and they are non stop working. I'm going to go up there and help after i finish this last piece of paper work." He replied, still looking at the paper in front of him. "Ok, It's just that i wanted us to all have a family dinner at my place. You could invite Hazel if you want. It'll be great to catch up." Vic added. "Yeah that will be great Vic. Shall i tell Adam and Aaron? I am going to head up now because i have just finished the paper work for Home James and they could really do with an extra pair of hands." Robert said as he got up and grabbed his keys off the side. "Yeah that's great. I will text you what's happening. See you later." She said as her brother walked out of the front door.

Robert arrived at the scrapyard to see Aaron and Adam throwing huge pieces of scrap into a pile. They both looked tired and needed a break but all the scrap had to be shifted by tomorrow. "Need an extra pair of hands?" Robert offered as Adam threw another massive piece of scrap onto the pile. "Yeah mate, if you actually do want to help." Adam replied. "We need to shift all of this scrap into the truck. Aaron can help you if you want," Adam said winking. "Haha very funny Adam but there's no time to mess around." Aaron said sarcastically. "Right where do i start." Robert asked looking at the pile of scrap in front of him. It was taller than him and he is 6ft tall! "Just move as much as you can. It is really important we get this done today." Adam replied, chucking a high vis jacket and a pair of gloves to his brother-in-law. "I almost forgot, Aaron. Vic's invited us round for a family dinner at half past six. Diane's coming with Doug as well as Andy and Bernice. And Hazel's invited too. She's coming with your mum." Robert said putting the jacket on. "Oh ok. Yeah that's great. What time?" Aaron asked. "I don't know. She didn't say a time but probably when we get back." Robert replied. The three of them got to work, not taking a break at all.


End file.
